


Snow and Ice

by Hellofriend



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Snowball Fights, basically a, but sometime in the future, no discernable timeline, when everything is fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellofriend/pseuds/Hellofriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copious amounts of snow and a brooding Rowan= bad ideas that turn into lots of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Ice

It was snowing out. Aelin looked around in wonder. Actual Snow! She had gotten used to the rainy slush that poured from the sky and put Rowan into a bad mood, but real snow was completely different.

She remembered going to the courtyard in Terrasen with Aedion when they were younger. Teaming up against all the other children. Aelin and Aedion made a formidable foe, taking the wars seriously enough that eventually, after losing and paying for that loss in pain, the other children would go back inside.

With a happy exhale, Aelin bent down and formed a fistful of snow, careful to avoid any ice. Quickly turning to hide her weapon from Rowan, she finished shaping what would become her first attack. All the while Rowan, trudged along, seemingly unaware of his Queen's plans. With an excited huff, Aelin turned around and pulled back her arm, preparing to launch her first missile. Only to be stopped, her arm not even halfway up, by and snowball to the chest. It seemed that she wasn't the only one prepared for an oncoming snowball war, though how Rowan had managed to form it without alerting her and while feigning innocence baffled Aelin. Now with an indigent breath, Aelin finally completes her throw.

Rowan is fast, but evidently not fast enough to completely avoid it. The snowball hitting him in the shoulder when Aelin had aimed for his chest. Laughing, he regathered another ball and ducked behind a tree. He quietly began to stalk his prey, Aelin's quiet giggling giving her position away. Footsteps making no sound, he decided against throwing the snowball at the last minute, instead opting to cram it down her shirt, causing Aelin to squawk with surprise.

Determined to not let him win, Aelin immediately began planning her counterattack. Completely focused on taking her out, Rowan was not prepared for the attack, leaving him vulnerable. Back and forth they raged against each other till both were panting and it was time to go back inside. Breathing heavily and giggling to boot, Rowan and Aelin made their way back inside, content to sit in front of the now roaring fire Aelin had boosted.

Contentment washed over them as they leaned into each other’s warmth. Their quiet talking fading into silence, the ability to communicate through facial expressions and body language overtaking their need to talk. Rowan was relaxed, more so than in all his decades serving under Maeve. Aelin’s smug satisfaction that Rowan had grown so comfortable with her was evident. Wordlessly, they both got up and undressed, preparing for bed and a very long day tomorrow. They would be riding to Orynth tomorrow, their stay with Nehemia's family due to end. She would part with Nehemia’s mother with great sadness, unable to quit feeling the guilt of her actions even after so many years. Although leaving would be hard, she couldn't wait to see Aedion, whom she had left behind in Orynth. Deciding to deal with the upcoming sadness that tomorrow would bring, Aelin crawled into bed with Rowan and went to sleep.


End file.
